Smaller jewelry products such as rings, earrings, and cufflinks may require proper protection while also requiring packaging that is compact.
Usual packaging for jewelry products involves multiple components that may be expensive to manufacture or otherwise burdensome to store. Simpler, less expensive boxes are desirable.
Jewelry products may also need to be showcased in a display area so as to attract customers to buy or otherwise to allow customers to learn of the product from the display area. Vendors, in this case, usually have to resort to having separate areas for the product display and the packaging area. This may be undesirable when the vendor wishes to showcase the package along with the jewelry product. Thus, there is a need for a packaging that can also serve a display function.
Jewelry is often purchased as a gift, and, in the case of a diamond ring, for a marriage proposal. In the latter case, the person proposing may wish to have smaller packaging, preferably only barely covering the ring so that the person may hide the ring in a pocket, thereby aiding in the surprise when proposing.
Thus, there is a need for improved jewelry boxes, especially smaller boxes that also display the jewelry.